Hunger Games Musical
by TheMockingjayLives100
Summary: A Modern theme song and short drabble dedicated to some Hunger Games characters. REVIEW! PLZ
1. Introduction

**Hi, in this story I will share my thoughts on some characters from the Hunger games. I will each give a drabble for each character. Thank you so much for reading.**  
_** -The MockingjayLives100**_


	2. Glimmer

Glimmer – Fancy

Fancy: Iggy Azalea

I`m lying under the tree where that brat Kantriss or whatever, is hiding from us. I turn my head to see lover boy looking at her. Frankly I`d like to stick arrow`s

through both of their throats. "Let`s make camp." We all get up and nod.

_**Ten minutes later.**_

Let`s get some rest" says Marvel. I ask for Cato`s Jacket and lay it on the ground. I then search through the sack I grabbed. "Ugh! No comforters no lip gloss and no

brush! This is torture!" Everyone laughs except Peeta who is too busy watching Kamtiss. "You're so _Fancy_ Glimmer! Says Clove I giggle and start humming a song we

heard in the capitol called Fancy. We all laugh, again except for Peeta. The we go to sleep

**_HI thanks for reading. I`d like to thank _ritarules _for helping me think who to do first and all that. Who should I do next? Plz review and tell me BYE BYE _**


	3. Marvel

Marvel: Uptown Funk : Mark Ronson ft Bruno Mars

"So Marvel what is your strategy for the games?" asks my mentor Gloss training me for the interviews. " Well ah I guess

you know the basics Kill , kill again, and just for the sake of it kill some more!" Gloss chuckles. "Any weapons in

particular?" "BEWARE OF MY SPEARS!" I say in a grim voice. Gloss laughs and then says "Anything else." "Yes, My charm is

unbearable and blinding to mortal eyes!" "Very good, let`s say your strategy is funk. Definite to get you sponsors,

especially lady sponsors." he says wiggling his eyebrows. He high fives me. I look at the clock. Great now I get to go do

posture and all that girly nonsense. Blech!

**_This hit, that ice cold_**  
**_ Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold_**  
**_ This one for them hood girls_**  
**_ Them good girls straight masterpieces_**  
**_ Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city_**  
**_ Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_**  
**_ Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty_**

**_I'm too hot (hot damn)_**  
**_ Called a police and a fireman_**  
**_ I'm too hot (hot damn)_**  
**_ Make a dragon wanna retire man_**  
**_ I'm too hot (hot damn)_**  
**_ Say my name you know who I am_**  
**_ I'm too hot (hot damn)_**  
**_ Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down_**

**_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_**  
**_ Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_**  
**_ Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_**  
**_ 'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_**  
**_ 'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_**  
**_ 'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_**  
**_ Saturday night and we in the spot_**  
**_ Don't believe me just watch (come on)_**

**_Don't believe me just watch uh_**

**_Don't believe me just watch_**  
**_ Don't believe me just watch_**  
**_ Don't believe me just watch_**  
**_ Don't believe me just watch_**  
**_ Hey, hey, hey, oh_**

**_Stop, wait a minute_**  
**_ Fill my cup, put some liquor in it_**  
**_ Take a sip, sign a check_**  
**_ Julio, get the stretch_**  
**_ Ride to Harlem, Hollywood_**  
**_ Jackson, Mississippi_**  
**_ If we show up, we gon' show out_**  
**_ Smoother than a fresh dry skippy_**

**_I'm too hot (hot damn)_**  
**_ Called a police and a fireman_**  
**_ I'm too hot (hot damn)_**  
**_ Make a dragon wanna retire man_**  
**_ I'm too hot (hot damn)_**  
**_ you say my name you know who I am_**  
**_ I'm too hot (hot damn)_**  
**_ Am I bad 'bout that money_**  
**_ Break it down_**

**_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_**  
**_ Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_**  
**_ Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_**  
**_ 'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_**  
**_ 'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_**  
**_ 'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_**  
**_ Saturday night and we in the spot_**  
**_ Don't believe me just watch (come on)_**

**_Don't believe me just watch uh_**

**_Don't believe me just watch uh_**  
**_ Don't believe me just watch uh_**  
**_ Don't believe me just watch _**  
**_ Don't believe me just watch_**  
**_ Hey, hey, hey, oh_**

**_Before we leave_**  
**_ Lemmi tell y'all a lil' something_**  
**_ Uptown funk you up_**  
**_ Uptown funk you up_**  
**_ Uptown funk you up_**  
**_ Uptown funk you up uh_**  
**_ I said uptown funk you up_**  
**_ Uptown funk you up_**  
**_ Uptown funk you up_**  
**_ Uptown funk you up_**

**_Come on, dance, jump on it_**  
**_ If you pretty then flaunt it_**  
**_ If you freaky then own it_**  
**_ Don't brag about it, come show me_**

**_Come on, dance_**  
**_ Jump on it_**  
**_ If you pretty then flaunt it_**  
**_ Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot_**  
**_ Don't believe me just watch come on!_**

**_Don't believe me just watch uh_**

**_Don't believe me just watch uh_**  
**_ Don't believe me just watch uh_**  
**_ Don't believe me just watch_**  
**_ Don't believe me just watch_**  
**_ Hey, hey, hey, oh_**

**_Uptown funk you up_**  
**_ Uptown funk you up (say what?)_**  
**_ Uptown funk you up_**  
**_ Uptown funk you up_**  
**_ Uptown funk you up_**  
**_ Uptown funk you up (say what?)_**  
**_ Uptown funk you up_**  
**_ Uptown funk you up_**  
**_ Uptown funk you up_**  
**_ Uptown funk you up (say what?)_**  
**_ Uptown funk you up_**  
**_ Uptown funk you up_**  
**_ Uptown funk you up_**  
**_ Uptown funk you up (say what?)_**  
**_ Uptown funk you up_**

* * *

**_Hi thank you everyone 4 reviewing. Again plz make suggestions on next character. BTW I got my lyrics from metrolyrics and changed the bad words lol BYE :) _**


	4. 10 reviews1 chapter :)

HI guys. It`s TheMockingjaylives100. Just wanted to let all of my readers know 3 things

**1 I am not updating a chapter until 10 reviews**

**2 I am doing characters from all 3 books **

**3 Main Characters last!**

I will also start asking character questions for reviews thanks! ;)

Example...

(You can answer it though)

If you could re write THG what would be different?

MY answer: Katniss would be pregnant when she came back from the games. (CAVE) and have her baby on the V.T In her time in the arena the baby, who was almost 1 was forced into the arena as well. In mockingjay. The only person who could help Peeta was the 2 year old.

Also, should I write a story about this! :)


End file.
